marioluigiplushbrosfandomcom-20200214-history
MLPB Halloween Special 2013: The Wrath of Boo
Halloween Special 2014: The Wrath of Boo is a 2013 Halloween Special made by Marioluigiplushbros. Part 1 Synopsis the video starts off at a party in the Mario Bros' house. a band which consists of a skeleton in a black robe, a skeleton in a bandana, and Donkey Kong in an Elvis outfit are singing. the scene then cuts to Wario and Waluigi eat some apples in a bucket. Wario goes first, and Waluigi goes next, but realizes that Wario ate all the apples. the scene then cuts to Toad and Petey Piranha. Toad shows Petey his Princess Peach costume, and says that Peach is a jerk that orders him for some reason, when Peach comes and tells Toad to come with her. the scene then cuts to Mario and Baby Luigi. Mario tells Baby Luigi (thinking he's the adult Luigi due to him wearing a moustache) that the party is a success. when Baby Luigi tells Mario that he's not Luigi, Baby Mario, also wearing a moustache comes and goes somewhere with Baby Luigi. the adult Luigi then comes, and Mario says the same thing to him. Luigi is glad that no people are wearing any scary costumes, and then someone comes in a skeleton like mask, which scares Luigi. the person just happens to be Kirby. Yoshi then comes with a ? block in his head. not seeing anything due to the ? block, Yoshi accidently bumps into Wario. Sonic then shows up, which annoys and disappoints Mario. as Sonic is walking around, he sees the band, and tells them to play one of his songs, until Mario stops him. Mario throws Sonic into the apple bucket. Waluigi then comes and says "hey, someone refilled this thing" which makes Sonic yell "OH NO!". the doorbell then rings, and Mario goes to the door, thinking it might be some trick-or-treaters. Mario answers the door, and at it was Boo. thinking Boo is a kid in a costume, Mario goes to get some candy. Mario asks Luigi where the candy is. Luigi says that Wario ate it all due to him being hungry. Wario apologizes to Mario, but tells him he deserved it since he stole his glory, but Mario says he doesn't have any glory. Mario decides to give Boo a toothbrush that was under the coach for years. when Mario gives Boo the toothbrush, Boo gets frustrated and decides to set a curse on everybody in the house except for the band, 'cause Boo likes their music. hearing this, Luigi runs into the bathroom, and throws Waluigi out, who was in the bathroom. after Boo sets the curse, Luigi comes out of the bathroom, asking where is everybody. Luigi then sees a note by Boo, which says: "All of your friends have been turned into ghosts...except the band, I let 'im go, Booooooo!" Luigi now has to save his friends, and brings the Poltergust 5000 on his ghost hunt. wondering where Boo is, Luigi pulls out his dual screen to track him. the dual screen shows Luigi a trail of footprints that lead to the woods, and Luigi follows them. the dual screen starts beeping, and Luigi sees on it that a ghost is nearby. a shadow then flouts to Luigi, which makes him scream. Part 2 Synopsis Luigi is horrified to see that the figure is Mario, who is now a ghost. Mario starts chasing Luigi, but gets tired and loses him. as he is hiding from Mario, Luigi sees a haunted house. assuming the ghosts are in the house, Luigi decides to go in to save his friends (especially Sonic). Luigi goes to the entrance of the house, where he sees Wario and Waluigi, who are also ghosts. the Wario Bros refuse to let Luigi in, and tell him if he want's to get in, then he'll have to go through them. Luigi then literally goes through the Wario Bros, and goes into the haunted house. inside the house, Luigi is horrified to see Peach, Toad, Yoshi, and Petey, who are all ghosts floating around the house. Boo then appears and tries to turn Luigi into a ghost, but Luigi threatens him with the Poltergust. Boo gets frightened and tries to escape, but Luigi sucks him. however, Sonic appeared out of nowhere and gets sucked in instead. Boo then turns invisible, which disapoints Luigi. Luigi then uses the Dark Light Device to turn Boo visible again. Boo realizes that this is his cue to vamoose, and leaves while saying "see you on the roof!" Luigi notices a painting that has a portal, and goes into it, where he's at the roof, and confronts Boo. Boo tells him he's got one more trick up his sleeve, and then multiplies. seeing this, Luigi sucks up all of the Boo clones, and asks Boo if he's ready to give up. Boo says not yet, and all the boo clones get out of the Poltergust and into Boo, turning him into Boolossous. despite Boolossous being a lot more bigger, Luigi easily sucks him into the Poltergust, while also possibly bringing him back to his original size. Luigi orders Boo to change his friends back or suffer a song from Sonic, and Boo does so. as Mario is flouting around the woods, he turns back to his original form. Waluigi is flying over the hole that he fell into in Waluigi's Journey to the Center of the Earth, when he turns back to his original form and falls into the hole. Wario is threatening to destroy Koopa if he won't give him his food and money, until he turns back to his original form, and gets chased by Koopa. back at the Mario Bros' house, Mario thanks Luigi for saving the day. Luigi then shows him some paintings from the Poltergust: a painting of Boo, which Mario thinks looks cheesy, and a painting of Sonic, which Mario thinks looks ugly and scary. Mario tells Luigi to hang the Sonic painting on the door to scare away the trick-or-treaters, and Luigi does so. as Luigi walks away, Sonic asks for help to get him out the painting, not wanting to end up like the Mona Lisa. Category:Holiday Specials Category:Videos Category:Halloween Specials